Vehicle doors are increasingly being provided with a safety beam for side-impact protection. U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,261 shows embodiments of a beam of this kind spot-welded to the underlying structure. The grooves are provided to allow for thinning of the sheet metal so that its thickness is suitable for spot welding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,600,931 and EP 1 803 596 show other embodiments of door beams spot-welded to the underlying structure.